Rin and a Haircut
by LinaRiceball
Summary: Katawa Shoujo - scenes from a hat 1.


Guess what? Another Rin fanfic. yaaay~ xD

I like writing for Rin. But now that I`ve gotten used to it, it`s gonna be hard to write for anyone else for a bit... not that it realle matters... :P

Anyway, this random idea made its way into my head after re-watching "Things You Can Do". It`s one of my most favorite scenes. :3

Um... that`s about it. I think. Enjoy? XD

**I stared blatantly at Rin, her messy red hair messier than before and her bangs almost completely covering her eyes.**

"It`s getting hard to see."

"Let me guess…"

"I said I was going to need a haircut. Now I need a haircut."

**Yes, you certainly do.**

**Out of the pure goodness of my heart, I accompanied Rin to the salon in fear she would wander off to somewhere else completely, or worse, a different province.**

**We luckily made it to our destination without any misadventures (which was now common for us). The lady behind the counter recognised Rin right away and routinely led her to what I was guessing her "normal spot".**

**She sat Rin down in a relatively short stool, short enough for Rin to sit on easily without struggle, located in front of a large mirror with hindsight for almost the whole room. I was impressed. Rin must be a regular here.**

**Her hair was somehow weighed down with water, which I found nearly impossible. It was a rare sight.**

**Rin retained perfect posture as the lady trimmed her hair. I sat on a chair close to her, reading a book about some kind of prophecy. I had to try hard not to look at Rin. I knew she wouldn`t mind me watching, but I felt I wanted to see her in full afterwards as opposed to an in-progress glance every now and then.**

**Before long, I heard the sounds of feet shuffling and a warm "thanks again" from the lady. And a subtle, robotic "ditto" from Rin.**

**I slid a bookmark between my page and looked up at Rin, whose hair was now dry, brushed down and neatly trimmed. Her bangs were back to their usual length, about a centimeter from her forehead, and surprisingly tidy. I can`t say "it was almost like looking at a different Rin"; that would be an outright lie. But, if I had to say something about her, she looked slightly less… Rin-ish.**

"… I`m done," she said in her usual tone.

"Aren`t you going to ask my opinion?"

**Rin paused to think.**

"Well, initially I wasn`t, but since you`ve raised the issue, I suppose I will."

**Silence.**

"What do you think?"

**I took a good, long look at her. Finally, I stood up.**

"Hmm… I think it could use a little bit of this."

**I placed my hand on her head and gently tousled her hair. I swished it back and forth until it began to stick out from the sides. I then finished with a pat on the head.**

"There. Now you look like Rin. _My_ Rin."

**Rin looked up at me, almost worriedly.**

"Whose Rin did I look like before?"

**I wanted to laugh, but she was dead serious. Her deep green eyes were filled with question. My response was another hand to the head and ruffling her hair again.**

"You know, it really doesn`t matter."

**Rin accepted this.**

"OK."

**We walked back together, talking about the many ways hair can be a hassle for us but we keep it anyway. (Obviously Rin was the one who started it.) She had a good point; we wake up every morning and are instantly assigned to the chore of brushing our hair before going to school. I guess we just put up with it because we`ve pretty much lived with it all our life, and are more-or-less used to it by now. For most of us, at least.**

"Hisao?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really like my haircut?"

**I turned to her.**

"I thought you looked very nice. Nice enough to go to the royal empire and shake hands with the queen. I just wasn`t used to it, is all. But I think you look best like this, when you`re at the peak of your Rin-ness."

**She looked at me for a moment and put on a very surprised look.**

"I didn`t even know I had a peak, Hisao."

"Sure you do."

**I pointed to her head.**

"You have one right there," **I said jokingly, my finger in the direction of one of the little peaks I created in her hair.** "And there." **I pointed to another one.**

**This time, I was the surprised one, hearing Rin laugh at my joke.**

"You have some, too."

**She pointed to my head, where my own peaks were. The laughter followed us all the way to Rin`s dorm.**

"Hisao?"

"Yes?"

"Am I at the peak of Rin-ness right now?"

**I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.**

"You`ll always be at the peak of your Rin-ness, Rin. I can promise you that."

**Rin smiled.**

"I think you`re at the peak of your Hisao-ness. But I`m not sure if you`ll always be that way."

**I laughed again. I`m not sure how, but Rin always had some way to make my day, no matter what happened a few hours, a few weeks or even a few months ago. Personally, I think this girl was hands-down the weirdest, coolest, funniest girlfriend in the world.**

**I pulled her into a tight hug and buried my face into her hair.**

"We`ll see about that."

LIKE I SAID, RANDOM STORY. I may write more like this. I have no idea. xDD

Feel free to throw another random idea out there for me to work with, if you feel so inclined. owo I will do my best to fulfill any requests of this nature. :P

um... thanks for reading? X3


End file.
